$ {2 \times 0.6 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.6}\times {2}= {1.2}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {2}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 2 \times 0.6 = 1.2} $